


Ферма дедушки Хэммонда

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Political Animals
Genre: Incest, M/M, Twincest, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После признания Ти Джея в своей ориентации их с Дугласом отправили в короткую ссылку на ферму, чтобы оградить от внимания прессы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ферма дедушки Хэммонда

Дуглас развалился на тюках с сеном на чердаке и начал шарить рукой под стогом. Где-то здесь Ти Джей прятал травку, но нащупать пачку с самокрутками никак не удавалось. Может, затерялась в соломе, а, может, ее нашел дедушка и теперь выжидает случая задать внукам хорошую взбучку. Дуглас плюнул на затею, не больно-то и хотелось. Заняться было нечем, а надо как-то скоротать время, пока Ти Джей сидит на дополнительных занятиях с Мелори. Вспомнив о молодой симпатичной учительнице, Дуглас привычно улыбнулся. Мелори была красивой. Дугласу особенно нравилась ее кожа – такая гладкая, словно у куклы. Пару раз ему удалось поцеловать девушку в коридоре, и он не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. И о чем только думали родители, отправляя двух парней в глушь и поселяя рядом с ними такую красотку? Ясно, о чем. Наверняка решили, что Ти Джей все же пересмотрит свой жизненный выбор и резко начнет любить девушек. Почему бы родителям было сразу не уложить Мелори к нему в постель? Дуглас ухмыльнулся. На Мелори у него были свои планы, а Ти Джей, кажется, и вовсе не проявлял к ней интереса. Хотя грудь оценил. 

Дуглас лениво потянулся. Он взял соломинку и засунул ее в рот, представив себя каким-нибудь ковбоем. В каком-то смысле он даже завидовал Ти Джею – тот хотя бы мог делать уроки, а Дугласу оставалось маяться от скуки в одиночестве, пока брат учится. Его раздумья прервал скрип. Люк в полу приоткрылся, и Дуглас увидел макушку Ти Джея.

– Дуги, ты здесь?

Заметив брата, он толкнул крышку, так что она громко хлопнула по полу, и забрался на чердак. 

– Закрой, – велел Дуглас.

Ти Джей послушно опустил крышку на люк в их убежище и протопал к брату. Он сел рядом и засунул руку под груду сена.

– Ее уже кто-то стащил, я не нашел.

Ти Джей лишь хмыкнул и спустя пару мгновений вытащил руку, сжимающую пачку из-под бабушкиных сигарет. Он самодовольно взглянул на своего близнеца.

– Будешь?

Дуглас отрицательно покачал головой. Теперь, когда братец был рядом, ему уже не нужно забивать чем-то эфир. Он смотрел, как Ти Джей ловко достает самокрутку и, прикуривая, выпускает облачко дыма. Чердак наполнился травянистым запахом. Ти Джей развалился на сене, закинув ноги на тюки.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, выдыхая очередную порцию дурманящего дыма.

Его лицо стало безмятежным. Ти Джей почти ласково рассматривал балки на потолке и слегка покачивал ногой в такт одному ему слышимой музыке. 

– Я бы хотел остаться здесь, – сказал он.

Дуглас удивленно уставился на брата.

– Почему? Здесь же скучно. Особенно тебе.

Ти Джей грустно улыбнулся.

– Осенью я уезжаю в интернат.

Хоть это и прозвучало совсем не к месту, но, тем не менее, объясняло все. Дуглас откинул голову на тюк, и шею тут же больно укололо несколько соломинок. Он потер потревоженное место и вздохнул. Дугласу было не привычно осознавать, что они будут учиться в разных школах. Он собирался делать политическую карьеру и потому перешел в школу при Университете Джорджа Вашингтона. А Ти Джея отправляли в музыкальный интернат. С его вредными пристрастиями, о которых знала вся семья, нужен был постоянный присмотр. Вот только родители решили скинуть эту обязанность на учителей в интернате, вместо того, чтобы уделять ему свое время. Дуглас был уверен, что и сам в состоянии присмотреть за братом, но родители все решили за них. Возможно, это было последнее лето неразлучных близнецов. Кто знает, какими станут их отношения, если их разделить так надолго. Думать о таком не хотелось.

– Мелори сегодня была в блузке с таким вырезом! – вдруг сказал Ти Джей и рассмеялся. – Горячая штучка.

– Ты же – гей! Как ты можешь судить об этом?

– И что? Мне уже грудь не может нравиться теперь? – деланно обиделся брат.

– Я не знаю, я не разбираюсь в таких вещах, – честно признался Дуглас.

– А вдруг ты и сам гей, Дуги, – хохотнул Ти Джей.

– Чего?

– Ну, раз не разбираешься, то мог и не заметить, – продолжал веселиться Ти Джей.

Дуглас списал эту чушь на траву. Ти Джей все еще посмеивался. Он снова таращился в потолок, словно только тот и мог понять его глупые шутки. Рука с самокруткой опасно приблизилась к соломе, и Дуглас придвинулся, забирая косяк себе. Сделав пару затяжек и поборов желание закашлять, он снова посмотрел на близнеца. Они уже давно не были похожи. С каждым годом в лицах все больше проявлялись разные черты, и их уже не путали незнакомые люди. Но все равно для Дугласа Ти Джей был отражением, пусть уже и не зеркальным, как в детстве. Очень красивым отражением. Дуглас затушил самокрутку. Может, дело было в травке, а, может, во всем этом моменте, но голову посетила внезапная мысль. 

– А что если так и есть? – вдруг спросил он.

– А? – Ти Джей с трудом поднял голову. 

Его взгляд был затуманен, а на губах все еще плясала улыбка.

– Вдруг я тоже…ну, ты понимаешь?

Брат засмеялся.

– Брось! – он уронил голову обратно на сено и уже более спокойно добавил. – Ты бы знал. Я бы знал.

– А как ты узнал это о себе? 

Ти Джей пожал плечами.

– Просто узнал. Понял.

Он моргнул, и его взгляд стал намного яснее.

– Помнишь Билли Кросби? – спросил Ти Джей. – Мы как-то с ним дрались. Не помню уже из-за чего. Кажется, я назвал его придурком. И вот деремся мы, а я чувствую, что что-то не так. Словно и не деремся вовсе. И вдруг он меня поцеловал, и мне это понравилось. Я тогда так напугался, даже не врезал, просто убежал. А потом уже спустя время все для себя понял.

Он выглядел таким спокойным, окунаясь в воспоминания. Казалось, никаких негативных чувств они не вызывали, а ведь Ти Джей говорил о переломном моменте своей жизни. 

– Я хочу узнать, – произнес Дуглас.

Ти Джей приподнялся на локтях и настороженно посмотрел на брата.

– Ты сейчас на что намекаешь, Дуги?

Вместо ответа Дуглас подобрался еще ближе и, уперевшись руками в пол, навис над ним. Ти Джей не выглядел напуганным, он не отводил от близнеца взгляда. Дуглас опустился и дотронулся до его губ. Они были слегка шершавые от того, что Ти Джей их постоянно нервно облизывал. Брат приоткрыл рот, и Дуглас скользнул внутрь языком. Он ощутил привкус травки и салата, что был на завтрак. Ти Джей осторожно ответил на поцелуй. Не жадно, а почти робко. Такого Ти Джея Дуглас еще не знал. В груди стало тепло, и Дугласу было даже жаль отрываться от его губ.

– Ну и? – сипло спросил Ти Джей. – Узнал?

– Узнал. 

Дуглас лукаво улыбнулся и вернулся на прежнее место.

– Может, поделишься? – нетерпеливо спросил брат.

– Я – не гей, – ответил Дуглас.

Ти Джей закатил глаза.

– Вот, в следующий раз верь брату на слово, а не целоваться лезь.

Устроив голову на тюке с сеном, Дуглас расслабленно смотрел в окно. Геем он, конечно, не был. А вот целовать Ти Джея оказалось приятно. Жаль, что повода повторить не будет. Но оно и к лучшему. К тому же есть еще Мелори. Как верно заметил брат, горячая штучка. Очень кстати вспомнилось про вырез на блузке. Размечтавшись о том, как он забирается под мягкую ткань и ласкает нежную гладкую кожу, Дуглас снова засунул в рот соломинку и принялся жевать. Рядом сонно потянулся и зевнул Ти Джей. Ну и пусть родители решили разделить их. Это не навечно. И у них, по крайней мере, навсегда останется это лето. Лето на ферме дедушки Хэммонда.


End file.
